


Ren's Rum-Fueled Rampage

by Tankbuster626



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Vore, Background Pyrrha×Jaune, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, No one on this site can write vore, Nora is not a lightweight, Oral Vore, Ren is a lightweight, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tankbuster626/pseuds/Tankbuster626
Summary: After the aftermath of a party, Team JNPR discovered that Ren can't hold his alcohol.





	Ren's Rum-Fueled Rampage

_ Grrrrn…. _ ** _Glllllrk!_ **

"Ugh...what happened?"

Ren slowly blinked awake, shielding his eyes from the burning light overhead with a sharp intake of breath as he slowly rolled onto his side and pulled himself up. It would take him a couple of minutes before his brain would finally process what his eyes were seeing - his team’s dorm room, and the hateful ceiling light glaring down at him. Evidently he had been laying flat on his back, but even that revelation seemed trivial compared to the pounding ache in his skull. His eyes felt like they were about to shrivel up like frying eggs, and he was half-convinced that someone had taped cinderblocks to his eyelids with how heavy they felt and how good it would feel to just succumb once more to the blissful darkness of sleep. In fact, he was sorely tempted to do just that, but someone was messing around with_ a goddamn chainsaw outside and it was rattling his skull like Nora's hammer was hitting it why don’t you _**_shut the fuck up already!_** With a weak and ever annoyed groan, he rolled over onto his back away from the source of the sound and clasped his hands against his sensitive ears to try and shut out the noise. As he did so, however, the viridian ninja would realize that something felt… off. He felt heavy; incredibly bloated even. Even just rolling onto his side took an enormous amount of effort on his part - it was like something was pinning him down to the floor, or like somebody had strapped a sandbag to his front. He was beyond annoyed at this point, and so he simply decided to just grab whatever or whoever was on top of him...and give it a shove with all of his Aura-enhanced strength. He was rewarded with the pain of what felt like he had been hit with a double palm strike to the stomach, while his hands collided and sank slightly into what felt like hitting a wall of marshmallow fluff at the same time. 

… Okaaaaay, either he had finally gone crazy from spending so much time around Nora, or something was very, very wrong.

After a few moments of deciding on whether or not he actually wanted to be proactive for the day, or sleep off this gods-forsaken hangover, Ren would finally force his half-closed eyes to open all the way, a hiss of discomfort escaping him as the overhead light immediately seared itself into his eyes again. After taking a few minutes to at least get used to the pain of what felt like basically staring straight up and into a lightbulb, he would finally look down to see...well, what  _ looked  _ like his own stomach but almost comically bloated, having torn open his shirt to spill out over his lap and well past his knees to the point that he could barely even feel his legs (that realization would hit him right about now as well). As he stared dumbly at the colossal orb of smooth cream flesh, it would soon finally click that the growling roar wasn’t a chainsaw at all - it was the sound of his own hilariously bloated gut gurgling and grinding away at the truly breathtaking amount of food inside of it… or at least, he had to assume it was food; what else could be in there? As the comical sight woke him up, he was also starting to notice just how  _ sore  _ his ass felt - it was like somebody had shoved an entire tree up it without his consent or even the slightest hint of lube and it  _ really  _ ached.

Well, then, there was that mystery solved, at least - now for the second part. His first order of business for starting the day strong was to close his eyes for just a brief moment, take in a deep breath… and shout out at the top of his lungs for the only person on the planet that he figured could or would pull off a stunt like this.

**"NOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"**

A surprised yelp to his left was his response, followed by the thud of 100+ pounds worth of well-muscled redhead hitting the floor facefirst. To his right, two more yelps would sound from what Ren’s slightly fuzzy vision would finally register as a bed; one clearly feminine and the other  _ even more _ feminine, but with a slight cracking to it that the martial artist had learned to recognize as the boy that he considered a brother in all but blood.

  
  


"Sorry, you two -  ** _BWUURPH!_ ** And for that, too…” He groaned out, the loud belch that rocketed past his lips suffused his entire mouth with the taste of stale alcohol again, making the pink-eyed ninja wince at the unpleasant flavor, but there was something else under the smothering flavor of rice wine and gods only know how many other varieties of alcohol, an underlying flavor that Ren couldn’t help but recognize. Now that he tried to focus on said taste, though, the green gunman would realize that it wasn’t one flavor, but rather three - one sweet, one spicy, and one savory, but all oh-so-incredibly rich and  _ meaty _ . It was like tasting the aftermath of a fancy banquet, if the banquet was just entirely different types of meat. At least it would explain the size; he wouldn't put it past Nora to use Weiss's money to stuff him silly. Though that wouldn't explain why his ass felt sore. And speaking of Nora:

"Pansyrup on Maplecakes!" The explosive hammerer giggled out as she slowly pulled herself up off the floor - either she was still drunk or she had hit her head a bit too hard on the floor, maybe even both at the same time. 

"Nora..." Ren spoke up as calmly and as slowly as he possibly could; he wasn't going to swear up a storm at her for something she  _ probably _ didn't do… but that didn't mean he was going to play nice, especially with a headache like what he was experiencing now. Idly, he wondered if he could just… swallow her. All of those sweets she ate would make her taste simply divine, and her body had just the right blend of powerful muscle and soft fat - gods, she would taste  _ incredible _ , and her struggles as she was packed into his gut would just be icing on the cake… 

…Wait, where the fuck did that line of thought come from? Gods, he really was hungover. Back to business.

“Please, explain…  _ this _ … to me." He ordered, keeping his voice level but firm in the way that both of them knew meant business. In order to get the idea across, he lightly smacked his gut, which wobbled and sloshed noisily from all the… contents moving around - he had to bite back a soft moan from just how  _ good  _ said movement felt, sending shivers down his spine and stoking budding arousal; he'd kill for a belly rub after this. Nora just looked over at her childhood friend and gazed at his distended stomach with a look of surprise as she finally registered that he was even there… before it quickly turned to one of glee. He knew that look in her eyes, but it was already too late to stop her.

"Noradon-"

"BOUNCY BELLY!!!"

"Fu-”

** _BRAAAAAAAAAP!!!_ **

Nora leapt onto his gigantic belly with a whoop of delight, sending it wobbling like mad and dislodging another large pocket of gas from within his stomach. He wanted to reprimand her for jumping on him, but he couldn't argue against just how good her form felt against him, her hands and legs giving him the belly rub he so desperately wanted… no,  _ needed! _ Nirvanic pleasure coursed through his whole body as he stifled several moans from escaping his mouth. Still though, he had to let her know she couldn't do that without warning.

...Wait, why couldn’t he speak anymore? Or breathe for that matter? Something had been lodged in his throat. He tried to swallow hard, but it felt rough and grainy, refusing to budge at all; just what the hell had he eaten?!

_ "Hrk...Hork...Ack!" _

"Nora! He's choking!"

Nora fell off with a tumble and an ‘Eep!’ of surprise; before he knew it, he felt somebody’s hand smack against a certain nerve ending in his back with a precision Aura strike. Right away, the contents of his throat moved as he began to heave and retch.

**"BLAGH!!"**

"EWWW! HAIRBALL!!" Nora blanched as she watched the offal smack against the floor. Ren just groaned in discomfort. 

“…That's not hair…" Pyrrha murmured, her eyes slowly widening as she slowly sat up; it was clear she wasn't wearing any clothes given how she hugged the blanket to her body. A trio of confused glances followed to confirm what she said, and she was right; it looked like a coagulated lump of tangled and corroded… underwear? One set was red and small, the second set was small and lacey and  _ might _ have been white at some point, the third was black and considerably less lacey, and the fourth was big, bright yellow, and had a burning heart emblem still visible over the breast. Everyone, especially Ren, could only stare in utter confusion.

“…What. The. Fuck." Ren breathed out as he  _ really  _ tried to move, but his relatively lithe build and the weight of his own stomach kept him pinned to the floor. "Someone find their Scroll's and fast, please; at least one of us  _ had  _ to have been recording last night, right?"

The trio scurried around their room, but their luck was rather limited; Nora's  _ might  _ have been recording, but it was snapped in half. (Ren had a feeling she'd slammed it against someone's head), and Pyrrha and Jaune's both came up with nothing. Nora had tried to find his, but she couldn't. Until she had an idea. 

"Maybe… maybe you ate yours?" She offered with a weak chuckle. That earned her a dirty look from down under. "They're supposed to be immune to the elements, so even if you did, it should be fine."

Ren paused. Well, it couldn't hurt to check right? Evidently it would though; it took a solid three smacks until he finally felt himself start to cough something else up. It was a Scroll alright. Several Scrolls in fact. The cases were slightly corroded, but otherwise intact.

“…I've already got a bad feeling about this." Ren groaned as he pulled his Scroll open. To his luck (Or misfortune) he had indeed been recording…  _ something _ last night. He held it up for everyone to see before playing last night's series of recordings.

…

_ The scene started off with Team's RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and several others all cheering; obviously Ren was recording. They were all smiling and waving at the camera, and laughter could be heard all around. _

_ Jaune: To the end of our first year at Beacon, to the second one coming up… and to hopefully less almost dying!" (He could be seen raising a glass of...something, up into the air.) _

_ Another round of loud cheering would soon follow, followed by the collective downing of several shots. _

_ [Fast Forwards 7 Minutes] _

_ A party was in full swing within the massive hall of the cafeteria, the tables having been all pushed away to make room for a dance floor; there was even a disco ball and a DJ playing music in the background. Ren was off by himself near the table of food, with Nora pulling on his sleeve within full view. She was wearing the same dress she had worn to the prom, but with a pin featuring her emblem on the lapel. _

_ Nora: "Come oooonnnn Ren! Just 'one' drink won't kill you! One drink! Not even a full shot!" _

_ Ren: "Someone has to be sober tonight to make sure no one dies. We already get into enough trouble when we’re all sober.” _

_ Nora: Psssh! Being sober is for suckers when you’re at a party like this! Just live a little and have a drink, ya sillybutt! Pleeeeeeeaaassse?" _

_ Ren: “…You have to not eat pancakes for a whole week if I get one." _

_ Nora's face visibly scrunched up at that as she contemplated her options. Eventually though she managed to smile. _

_ Nora: "Deal!" _

_ Ren: "...Fuck, fine. Get me one of the red ones please?" _

_ Nora: "You got it!" _

_ She ran off, where Ren was able to record Yang effortlessly beating the entirety of CRDL in an arm wrestling match to the point that she broke the small table they were using, earning cheers and laughter from all around. Nora would quickly come back with a bright red shot glass. Ren grabbed it and practically downed it, where a hacking cough would soon be heard. _

_ Ren: "Bleh! What was that?!" _

_ Nora: "Just a shot of Vacuan Rum. Why?" _

_ Ren: "...Vacuan Rum. One of the most alcoholic drinks in the whole world, made by 'the' most alcoholic Kingdom. Known to knock out bears. That Vacuan Rum?" _

_ Nora immediately looked guilty and rubbed the back of her head awkwardly with a nervous laugh. _

_ Nora: "Whoops!" _

_ A sigh could be heard as she continued giggling. _

_ [Fast Forwards Another Five Minutes] _

_ The camera was wobbling unsteadily as its holder was swaying on the spot, hiccuping softly as he tried to keep himself standing. He was clearly tipsy, even as Nora approached with two more glasses filled with the same bright red liquid, and a bright smile on her face.  _

_ Nora: "No sense in being a stick in the mud if you're already getting drunk! Have another." _

_ Ren: "I'm not - HIC! - drunk Nora. I'm just… getting sleepy - HIC!" _

_ Nora: "Well than I'm sure you won't mind having two more drinks to knock you out then?~" _

_ The logic seemed to make sense to Ren, because after only a few moments, he grabbed both shot glasses, downed the both of them, and tossed the glasses back with surprising skill. _

_ Ren: "Whatever -HIC! - knocks me out faster!" _

_ Nora: (She gave him a beaming grin) "That's the spirit!" _

_ [Fast Forwards Another 6 Minutes] _

_ Ren was giggling up a storm as he handed the Scroll over to Nora, where the camera would briefly catch a glimpse of her blushing red face.  _

_ Nora: "Noooo, you know I caaaaan’t, Ren! I won't be able - HIC! - to hold it straight!" _

_ Ren: "T-Trust me, you'll be -HIC!- fine! This-This will work - HIC! - out!" _

_ Ren stumbled his way over time where a drinking contest was being carried out: Yang and somehow Ruby, were dominating the entire competition, and were the only two still standing amongst a dozen others; amongst the unconscious party goers, Team SSSN were all passed out on the floor face first, and Coco could be seen patting Velvet on the back as she puked into a trash bin. Ren, however, sauntered over to one of the caskets and casually lifted the whole thing up into the air with a burst of strength, and began CHUGGING it. That earned him several cheers and whoops as he began drinking his own weight in alcohol, downing several mugs’ worth of booze with every gulp. His shirt stretched out as alcohol made his stomach swell outwards, the buttons keeping his shirt together slowly popping off as he filled out his outfit. Ruby was excitedly egging on her friend, chanting ‘CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!’ while Yang's mouth just hung open as she stared at the normally laid-back ninja. The camera couldn't pick up what the blonde brawler was saying as she stomped up to Ren, but it was easy to tell that he wasn't giving a fuck as he kept chugging away. After a few moments, she slapped him on the back to get his attention. His response was to… try and let out a yelp, only for the keg to slip out of his grip and jam itself into his mouth. One moment he was holding it above his head, the next moment he had a half-full keg crammed into his mouth… what’s more, it was actually starting to audibly creak and groan as his jaws strained against the wood. Finally snapping out of her shock at the sound of the groaning wood, Yang grabbed hold of the barrel’s other end and began to try and pull the barrel out of his mouth, but between Ren's surprisingly strong throat, and the lack of an actual grip on the barrel itself, it just slipped right down, a muffled 'Slosh' sounding out as the rest of his shirt exploded outwards with the barrel being shoved down into his gut. Yang jammed both of her hands down his throat to try and grab the barrel, even going as far as to cram her head into Ren's mouth… and then things went horribly wrong. The crowd really began to go wild as Ren’s throat involuntarily contracted, suddenly jerking the blonde’s entire upper body down his throat in one go. Ruby dashed over in a burst of rose petals to grab onto Yang's legs just as the camera started to shake - Nora's own laughter joined the noise as she rushed over to get a better view. She managed to steady the camera enough just in time to watch Yang's butt disappear down her partner's throat right along with Ruby's hands, which had firmly grasped hold of her sister's hips. The redhead's eyes widened in shock, an adorable little squeak of surprise escaping her before she too was pulled further into Ren's mouth, who at this point was just going with the flow. Ruby's face scrunched up in disgust as she got a faceful of Ren's breath - unfortunately for her, she was about to get a whole lot more of it as the ninja’s throat clenched again, and her head was yanked into his maw, sandwiched between Yang’s powerful thighs _

_ Nora: "Now that's what I call a two for one deal!" (Drunken cackling followed) _

_ Ren's legs began to shake as Yang's own legs were slurped up, with Ruby's petite upper torso soon following suit. His own face was scrunched up in concentrated effort as he reached up to grab firm hold of Ruby's petite butt, not only earning him several hollars from a few boys, but also giving him a tight grip on the squirming redhead. He pushed hard against her rump, shoving the scythe wielder's whole torso down his throat before clumsily pulling her high heels off and tossing them aside, then gulping her legs down like a stork would a pair of yummy eels. As the bulge that her feet made in his throat disappeared into his chest, he looked down at his truly distended stomach with dim recognition; it was practically the size of his own body at this point, packed as it was with several gallons worth of alcohol, the now-crushed remains of the barrel said alcohol was being stored in, and two thoroughly drunk stepsisters. Said sisters’ curves were proudly on display as they were pressed tight against the walls of his stomach, their squirming and wriggling just as visible. The green gunman drunkenly reached down to run his hand over what had to be Yang's boobs, making the blonde brawler wriggle even more, then raised a fist in the air with a whoop of delight. _

_ Ren: "Double… knockou- _ ** _BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!"_ **

_ He proceeded to stumble his way past Nora and head over to the bar again, eager to glut himself on even MORE alcohol; as he did so, his squirming belly would smack into one Blake Belladonna. She seemed… well, not completely shitfaced, but close.  _

_ Blake: "Whu-? Oh, Ren. Did you get… bigger?" _

_ Ren: (He stared down at his stomach idly.) "Only - HIC! - a little… you look - HIC! - great, though." _

_ Blake: "Th-Thanks… buuuuuut I need your help. D’you… d’you think you can hide me for a bit? I'm… I’m not feelin’ so good. Need to lie down or - “ _

_ Ren: "I know - HIC! - just the place." _

_ Before Blake could even finish her sentence, Ren had swept her up off her feet in one smooth move, his greedy maw filling the ex-White Fang member’s vision moments before she was crammed headfirst inside of it. Thanks to Nora’s close proximity, the camera was there to record the muffled shout of surprise that Blake made as she realized what was going on and began to struggle - just like the other two girls currently sitting in his stomach, though, her struggles amounted to next to nothing. He swallowed hard to get Blake's shoulders into his maw, while Nora angled the camera to get a good view of her breasts as the green gunman lightly chewed on them before finally swallowing again. A purr of delight rumbled through Ren's throat as he felt the cat girl's boobs go down his gullet, but the real main course was about to come. Reaching down, he gently took hold of the Faunus’ hips and cupped as much of her famous Bellabooty as could fit in his hands; at first, Blake struggled all the harder as more of the guys drunkenly cheered Ren on, but she eventually relaxed into his tender hold as Ren’s skilled hands kneaded at her plump rump like it was bread dough, his fingers sinking into the soft fat of her posterior by at least a good inch or so. Once she had calmed down, it was a cakewalk for the pink-eyed boy to swallow down his latest catch, her curvaceous body sliding down his gullet and causing his gut to sag down even farther towards the ground with his latest curvy treat. He would pause for a moment at Blake’s butt, however, eagerly lavishing extra attention on it as he happily sank his teeth into the soft fat that padded it out, lapping his tongue across every square inch of fat cat booty he could reach. Once satisfied, he swallowed a few more times to get her toned legs down, gently took his meal’s shoes off and tossed them aside, then pushed her feet down his throat with two fingers pressed against the soles. Once Blake's curvy body joined Yang's and Ruby's, he could finally waddle his way over to the bar, albeit at an even slower pace than before.  _

_ Nora: "Get him two of everything! On me!" _

_ As Ren received his plethora of extra alcohol, he began knocking back various shots as dozens of glasses were put down in front of them. He managed to get through about half of them when Weiss Schnee stumbled her way over to him mid-drink; she seemed relatively sober compared to everyone else, but it was easy to see she was still somewhat drunk. She poked him on the back of his left shoulder to get his attention.  _

_ Weiss: "Hey… have you seen Ruby?" _

_ Ren: "Errrm -  _ ** _URRRRP! _ ** _ \- sorry. You just missed her going into my stomach." _

_ Weiss: "What?!" _

_ Ren: "I also ate - HIC! - Yang and Blake, if that -  _ ** _ORRRP! _ ** _ \- helps at all." _

_ Weiss looked at him with an expression that strongly suggested that - no, it didn't help it all. It actually made things even worse. She proceeded to facepalm with both hands. _

_ Weiss: "You know what? Fine. I can work with this. Open your mouth." _

_ Ren: "E-Err….what?" _

_ Weiss: "Open your damn mouth before I shove my foot up your ass." _

_ Ren: "...Try it." _

_ Weiss: "Wh-What?" _

_ Ren: "Shove your foot up my ass." _

_ Weiss: "Th-that’s absolutely barbaric!" _

_ Ren: "You're the one who offered." _

_ Weiss's face immediately turned several different shades of red before she let out an exasperated growl and proceeded to do exactly as she promised; she lined one high-heel clad foot up with his toned butt and proceeded to kick his ass as hard as she possibly could...a tearing sound could be heard alongside a yelp from Ren as Weiss's fancy shoe attire tore a hole into his pants and undergarments...leaving her foot stuck up his rectum. She hobbled about awkwardly on one foot as she stared at her shocking predicament. _

_ Weiss: "...I guess I'M the butt of the joke in this case…" (Nora could be heard snickering) _

_ Ren: "You sure are…" _

_ With a soft grunt, Ren began to clench and contract his anal muscles, yanking Weiss off-balance and causing her to fall to the floor with a yelp as her foot was abruptly tugged several inches deeper on the first go. The heiress frantically planted her right foot onto the green gunman’s rear as she tried to get some leverage, but the other foot would only slide right into Ren’s ass to join its twin. All that Weiss could do was scrabble vainly against the floor with her nails and watch in stunned silence as Ren rested his belly against an unfortunate barstool that groaned beneath the weight of his gut, squirming and gasping with arousal with every clench of his rectal muscles and every inch of her lovely legs that vanished into his body. Several more drunken guys cheered him on much like they had when he was eating Blake, but unlike before, Weiss was still in a position to retaliate: one vial of Ice Dust, the loss of her knees, and a glyph later, and there were now four idiot-cicles beautifully refracting the light of the disco ball overhead. Desperate as she was, however, the snowy swordswoman still couldn’t use her glyphs to escape; even as she created two small ones underneath her hands to try and hold fast, the very ground they were placed on would crack and destroy the glyphs before she was dragged in even deeper. For his part, Ren didn’t even seem to notice that she was trying to escape at all; the only thing that he really seemed to care about was the sensation of Weiss’ slender hips and relatively small but perky rump to vanish up his own ass; Nora actually crouched down so that the camera could better record the sight. As the Schnee heiress’ slender waist and petite breasts slid smoothly into Ren’s rectum, her usual calm air completely evaporated as she really began to thrash, letting loose with some surprisingly colorful swears and VERY specific threats of dismemberment as she frantically pounded her fists against the viridian ninja’s back… not that it was doing her much good at this point, with her entire body from the armpits down completely vanished into Ren’s own body. _

_ Weiss: "Let me go this instant! Th-this is utterly disgusting!" _

_ Ren: "Ngh, yea, maybe later. HIC!" _

_ Weiss: "You sadistic, gluttonous bastar-MRPH!!!" _

_ And just like that, she was gone, her last scream cut off as her head was unceremoniously tugged into the green gunman’s ass with a loud groan on his part - her arms would soon follow suit, sucked up like a pair of thick meaty noodles and finally causing the barstool to break as Ren’s gut swelled again with one more passenger. The emerald assassin’s gut would impact the ground with audible  _ ** _thud_ ** _ , causing the four girls inside to struggle even more in response, something that Ren was definitely enjoying more than a little bit if the rhythm of his hips grinding against his gut were anything to go by. Several long moments would pass in relative silence save for Nora’s tipsy giggling as she simply kept the camera on him before she finally began to slowly approach. _

_ Nora "You want your Scroll back big guy?” _

_ Ren: "Nah, nah, I’m - HIC! - chill… I got it…” _

_ He reached for the Scroll, his hand covering the camera feed, and the video cut out. _

  
  


...

  
  


The distinct sounds of metallic creaking and groaning could be heard as the recording ended; as one, Pyrrha, Jaune, and Nora all looked at Ren rather nervously. His face was chalk-white, his expression even more blank than usual, and he was squeezing his Scroll tightly enough to start warping the metal and plastic of the handles. 

"...Eheh, well… at least we know what happened now!" Nora would finally offer with a nervous chuckle, even though she was already backing up out of arm's reach as fast as possible to get the hell out of the blast zone - Jaune and Pyrrha were quick to follow suit. Ren, however, made no move towards any of them; (not that he really could) instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and took one, two, ten deep, slightly shaking breaths before finally opening them again and looking dead on at Nora.

"Nora, as soon as I'm able to move, you are going to be my personal cushion for at  _ least _ a week. And no pancakes for a whole month."

The pink valkyrie collapsed as if she had just been shot in the gut, less upset about being pinned under Ren’s ass, an ass that she knew could devour her, than being deprived of what might as well have been the physical manifestation of affection between the two of them.

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  _ She wailed, her eyes filled with tears as she slumped her face against the bed. Ren simply sighed, rubbing his temples with both hands.

"Ok… well, now that that’s out of the way, at least this should be easy to cover up.” Jaune finally offered. “All we need to do is delete the video." 

Pyrrha would smack him upside the head at that, earning a sharp ‘ow!’ from her partner. "We can't do that! They'll find out about this anytime now!" She protested.

"There weren't any cameras in the cafeteria!" Jaune quickly countered. "Pyrrha, you and I were both sober the entire night - neither of us saw anybody else recording, and even if there was somebody, they definitely would have said  _ something _ by now!”

Ren just huffed out a sigh as gave a soft nod to his team leader’s logic, then looked down at his belly with more than a little bit of dismay as it began to gurgle louder; it was getting ready to continue processing its massive four-course meal.

"I just hope I can still walk after this.."

…

It took hours for Ren's stomach to fully absorb Team RWBY and the literal gallons of alcohol he had consumed, not to mention having to swallow their underwear and Scrolls again to dispose of the evidence, much as his stomach protested at having to resume breaking down the tougher material. Nevertheless, it would soon eventually pay off - by the time that the pink-eyed assassin was done with them, it was as if the four Huntresses had never even existed. Of course, the massive influx of nutrients had left one hell of an impact on his body.

He was now the tallest team member of JNPR and quite possibly the tallest person in the school at a whopping eight feet and five inches tall. His lithe build was completely and utterly gone, having been smashed aside for a far plumper, bulkier form; his chest was broad and wide, with massive pecs that were somewhat softened by a layer of fat over them but still putting most bodybuilders to shame. Offsetting his chest was the gurgling pot belly sticking out like a sore thumb on his midsection, large enough to fit a briefcase inside with room to spare: it was round and soft, folding slightly into a crease along the middle that swallowed his navel in its depths and comfy enough to be used as a pillow, as Nora would happily attest to. His arms and legs were similar in stature; thick and beefy with massive slabs of bulging muscles that were nonetheless softened by fatty padding. He could bear hug an Ursa Major to death, yet also give his own team the softest hugs they could ever ask for. And that was barely even half of all the fat he had garnered; his hips had widened out to the point where even his own mother would call them 'child-bearing' in nature, and rightly so since they were wide enough that he could fill out most chairs he sat in. His thighs had thickened and plumped out to the point that a normal person's hands would sink halfway in if they grabbed on; Nora could sit on each one and still have some room to spare, and they gently rubbed against each other as he walked. As for his butt… he had a tight, yet respectable rear of his own before, but now? He was now sporting an ass that was absolutely to  _ die _ for; two soft, bulbous cheeks each the size of a pair of oversized pumpkins. They made wearing even the largest of tights impossible, forcing him to rely on sweatpants… and even the ones he found still hugged his enormous rump to a degree that many of the students (both genders) couldn't help but stare at him whenever he walked past. Now here he was, trying to retain some semblance of normality through his regular meditation periods… well, almost normal. He was still pissed at Nora, and he kept his promises. Hence why he hardly even batted an eye when he felt her wriggle around underneath his tush; for all of Nora’s strength, even she couldn’t budge the bigger boy as he less sat on her lap than  _ straddled _ it with the sheer size difference between the two of them.

"Please stay still, I'm almost done…" He spoke softly without even opening his eyes. A light whine was his response as Nora pouted softly. 

"Pancake denying meanie…” 

"And whose fault is that?"

Nora just let out another whine before burying her face into the floor. And thus began a new tradition for Team JNPR: Never give Ren alcohol. 


End file.
